Big Hero 6 : Heroes Return
by s.m.cute Kana
Summary: Everything in Hiro's life is going just fine. One day he meets a girl named Kanon who is a cousin of a friend of Tadashi and soon falls for her and they become good friends. However danger is soon encountered and Kanon betrays Hiro... or does she? What are the real mysteries and danger that looms ahead? Sequel after 2 years. Multiple OC. HiroXMainOC.
1. The Encounter

**Author's Note**

 **Hi there all. This is my first non-anime fic. I usually write fics on anime, but I thought maybe it is a good idea to write this fic since I am always writing anime fics and this is my favorite movie.**

 **Anyways, the story begins two years after the movie.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't owe Big Hero 6**

 **-XXXXXXXXXXX-**

 **The Encounter**

 **-XXXXXXXXXXX-**

It was recess. Hiro loitered about in the campus of the college. "Well, I really cannot understand what to do now? Everyone is busy with their own business." Hiro stifled a yawned. He looked at his watch. "Still ten minutes to next class. Maybe I should go to my lab. What do you say Baymax?" "I guess we can do that Hiro." Baymax answered in his calm voice. "Then what are we waiting for old buddy, let's go." Hiro made a dash.

"Running in the ground carelessly can cause you to bump into someone." Said Baymax. "Hey buddy, come on," Hiro turned around and ran backwards. "Nothing's gonna happ…" But what Baymax said did happen. He did bump onto someone. And both Hiro and the other person fell.

Hiro rubbed his head. Baymax came up to Hiro. "I said you to exercise caution." "Oh yeah." Hiro looked up at the person to whom he crashed onto. He expected it to be some old fellow of his college. But he was quite surprised to see it was not. It was a girl of his age. "Oh… I… I… am s-sorry. I didn't see you…" Hiro fumbled. Both of them got up and dusted themselves. The girl was carrying some books which fell in the ground. Hiro quickly picked them up and handed them to her. "Are you two all right?" Baymax asked. Hiro kept on looking at the girl. "I am sorry." She bowed and said in a somewhat shy manner and ran off. Hiro still kept his eyes on the retreating girl. Suddenly, his heart skipped a beat. He shook his head and said, "Um… let's head to where we were buddy." He lovingly punched Baymax on his arm and they moved on.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

Honey Lemon was in the lab doing her usual crazy experiments. "Honey, are you there?" Someone called her out. Honey looked up to see a friend of her was peeking in. "Anita, it is you! Come on in." She called her in. "Is there something you need?" Honey asked her. "Well, I have a favor to ask." Said Anita. "Yeah, of course, what is it?" "You see, my cousin sister is here from India. I was the one who forced her to come here and dragged her along with me here for her holidays. And now, I've got to do some serious research about my project, therefore I am not able to give her time. She is really mad at me. So, I was thinking if she could spend some time with you guys here, will you have any problem?"

"Oh no, that's really good. I hope she likes science?" Honey asked. "Oh yes. Though she is more interested in Bio, but she will take interest in these as well." Said Anita. "How old is she?" Honey asked. "Well, she is about sixteen." Anita answered. "Well, that's fine. Maybe she will become good friends with Hiro. He is sixteen as well. Don't worry Anita; I'll not let your sister get bored." Honey said excitedly. "Okay, then I'm gonna bring her here now." With that Anita left the room.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

"Come on, you'll love it." "Well, I don't like you. You dragged me here to San Fransokyo and now you say that you cannot spend time with me." Anita entered the lab along with her cousin. "Honey!" "Oh Anita, you're here already" "This is my sister, Kanon." "Oh hi Kanon, it's nice to meet you!" Honey advanced her hand. Kanon shyly shook hands with her. "Nice to meet you Miss Honey."

"So now I'll be leaving. Enjoy yourself Kanon." Anita waved. Kanon returned her by sticking her tongue out at her. Honey looked at the girl. She was a cute girl, with shoulder length dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She had rosy cheeks and fair complexion. "So Kanon, I heard you are more interested in biology." "Well, yes. I am interested in biology and human anatomy." "Well, that is quite good. Oh oh wait, the others will come soon. I will introduce them to you." Honey said excitedly. "Others? You mean your friends?" Kanon asked.

"Yes! There is Go Go, Wasabi, Freddie and Hiro." She said. The names seemed quite odd to her, but it did not take her long to understand that they were nickname. Then something struck her. "Is Hiro a Japanese?" she asked. "Yes, why do you ask?" "Just… just like that." "Oh by the way Hiro is the same age as you. I guess you two will get along well. Oh wait I wanna show you something!" Honey stared showing the girl her crazy experiment.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

"You guys are really mean! You left me all alone during recess with your own works. No one thought about me!" Hiro complained as he walked to the lab along with Baymax, Fred, Go Go and Wasabi after school. "Come on young man, we have our work. And besides you have Baymax with you always." Wasabi said. "Well. That doesn't have anything to do with you people deserting me." Hiro shrugged.

They entered the lab. "Yeah yeah yeah, it goes like this and this. Isn't it great!" Honey was excitedly talking to someone. "Yeah, it is quite good." Came the answer. "Hey, Honey who are you taking to?" Fred asked. Honey looked up. "Oh you guys are here! Wait I need to introduce you to someone." She pulled Kanon along with her and brought her in front of her friends. Hiro was shocked to see the girl. It was the girl with whom he had bumped during recess. His heart skipped a beat again.

"This here is Kanon. She is Anita's cousin." "She is Anita's cousin?" Go Go asked. Kanon suddenly got all formal and shy. "This is Go Go." She pointed at Go Go. "Welcome here Kanon." Said Go Go. Kanon recoiled a little. Then her attention went to Hiro. She looked at him. He looked back at her. Then she looked up at Baymax. She did not listen to the introduction of Fred and Wasabi. She again looked at Hiro. Hiro's heart skipped another beat.

"Um, Kanon are you listening?" Honey asked her. "Yeah?" Kanon responded in a confused manner. "Freddie and Wasabi you see?" Honey said. "Oh I… I am sorry. I spaced out a little." Kanon said a little embarrassed. "Okay. So this is Hiro." Honey introduced her to him. "You are Hiro?!" She was almost knocked out of her wits. Honey Lemon had told her that Hiro was about her age and a student of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. She didn't think it would turn out to be the guy on whom she bumped onto at noon.

"What's wrong?" Honey asked. "Well, actually, I bumped onto her at recess." Said Hiro a little embarrassed. "It… it was my fault. I was walking backwards." "I told you to exercise caution." Said Baymax. "Well, sorry again." Hiro put his hand on his nape. But Kanon was still looking at him, surprised. Now Hiro felt a little uneasy.

"What's wrong?" Hiro asked. "You study here?" Kanon asked in return. "Um… yes." "You are sixteen?" She asked again. "Yes." Hiro answered. The only word that came out of Kanon mouth was. "Wow!" But then she got a little excited, yet in a shy manner. "I heard that you are really awesome in robotics." She said. "Un huh I guess so." Said Hiro. "Oh oh oh, you would really love to see Hiro's robotics techs." Honey said in an excited manner and then added, "Oh Hiro why don't you show her you techs in your lab? What do you say Kanon?" "Sounds good." She smiled shyly. "Okay then, come with me. Come on Baymax." Hiro led Kanon to his lab.

Kanon was totally spellbound to see his lab, filled with all sort of robotics stuff. "Wow! This is so cool!" Kanon exclaimed. "Well, I did make all these." Hiro just shrugged. Then he asked, "So… um… Kanon you are right?" "Yes." "You are an Indian?" Hiro asked confused by her name. "Yes. I know that my name is a little confusing because Kanon is usually a Japanese name. But trust me it is an Indian name as well. The meaning is different though." She said opening up a little. "Okay, so are you interested in robotics?" Hiro asked her.

"Well not exactly. I do like all these robotics types of things, but my interest, unlike yours is not robotics. I take more interest in biology and human anatomy." She said. "Oh, so I guess I am boring you?" Hiro asked. "Oh no, that's not the thing. Please don't tell like that." Kanon hastened. "But, I really am not a genius like you Hiro-kun. You are sixteen and you are in this college. I am just a high school girl, with normal brains and normal interests." She said. Seeing that Kanon actually used a Japanese honorific to address him made him flush a little.

"You don't have to address me so formally. You can just call me Hiro." Hiro said scratching his head. "Okay then, Hiro." She smiled at him. Hiro felt his heart skipped a beat. Baymax looked at Hiro. "Your neurotransmitter level is rising and your heart rate is increasing steadily and…." Hiro understood what he was about to say and he knew if Baymax would tell anything like that now he was done for it! "Okay Baymax. It is no time for examining. You can keep that in now." Hiro stopped him.

Kanon looked at Baymax. "A robotic health care nurse. He is so awesome!" Kanon got excited. "Your name is Baymax?" Kanon asked. "I am Baymax. Your personal health care companion." Baymax waved. "Hi! Did you make him Hiro?" She asked. "No. He was made by my brother, Tadashi Hamada." Hiro smiled sadly. "You have a brother?" Kanon asked. "No. I had a brother. He died from a fire. In fact, this lab originally belonged to my brother." Hiro said trying to suppress his sadness.

Kanon felt guilty that she asked him that. "Oh, I… I am so… so sorry Hiro. I did not want to hurt your feelings." "Oh no. You don't have to apologize. It's all right Kanon." At that moment Kanon phone rang. "Excuse me. I have a call to attend. Hello…" She walked out of the lab.

Hiro turned to Baymax. "Baymax are you crazy! You know what you were about to do right now! I was almost done for it!" Baymax tilted his head. "Your heart rate increases steadily whenever you are near Kanon." "You know, you don't have to tell that in front of her!"

Kanon entered the lab again. Hiro shut his mouth up. "Well, it was my mother. She is worried about me. After all I'm alone here with sis Anita in San Fransokyo." She said. "Yeah, of course." Hiro agreed. Then he asked her, "Well what other interests do you have?" "Me? I do have a number of interests. But for that my classmates often call me 'A Japan Fan' or 'An Anime Maniac'." "Oh! So you are interested in Anime." Hiro said. "Well, it's not only anime actually, there are more to it. Maybe you will get bored to hear it." She gave an awkward smile. "Oh no. I would really like to hear about your interests." Hiro smiled at her. "Really?" "Yeah."

"To say I am an animaniac or an otaku. I love to watch anime and love to read mangas. However, I also have another hobby which is also my passion." said Kanon getting all excited. "What is that?" Hiro asked. "Drawing." She answered. "I love to draw. I really love to draw. Whether it is anime or real life, I just love to draw." She was speaking from her heart and Hiro understood that well enough and saw his own reflection in her. "Wow! That's quite a good talent. I am not actually a very good free hand artist." He said.

Then Hiro said something without actually thinking. "It seems that you and I are quite similar." "Huh?" "I am mad for robotics research while you seem to be pretty mad for drawing." "You really think?" Kanon said in a mocking annoyed tone. "Huh? Did I say anything wrong?" He saw Kanon's annoyed expression. Then she burst into a smile. "Of course! You are right. You really had a freaked out expression." She chuckled. Hiro gave a surprised look and then the two of them laughed.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

After sometime Anita came to pick Kanon up. "Come on Kanon, time to go home." "This is not fair! I was just starting to enjoy myself here and you come up and spoil all the fun." Kanon puffed her cheeks up. "Don't worry. If you enjoy so much in here then I will drop you here tomorrow again." Anita grinned. "Ahem. Tomorrow is Saturday." Kanon said with a deadpan face. "Oh, sorry. I forgot that."

"Oh poor girl. She was enjoying so much with us and Hiro." said Honey Lemon. Hiro thought of something and then suggested, "If you want you can come to my house tomorrow." "Huh?" "I mean only if you want." Hiro reassured. "Of course I'd love to, if I don't disturb you?" Kanon was a little hesitant. "Oh no. You will really not cause me any disturbance. I can guarantee you that." Hiro said with a cocky smile. "And if sis allows me?" She gave Anita with a pleading look.

Anita sighed. "Well, I am okay with it, if you don't disturb him much. You know, he is college boy, not a high school girl like you." Kanon pouted at her sister. Hiro hastened, "No no, it is fine. I'll be fine. I really won't get disturbed." Kanon smiled at him and then waved at him, "Okay Hiro, see you tomorrow then. Bye." Hiro waved back.

After they were gone Go Go asked Hiro. "What's the matter genius? I thought that you were usually busy on Saturdays with some tech development. Why this sudden change?" "Change? Why there is no change at all. She wanted to come, so I said okay, that's all." Hiro said a little nervously. "Wo wo wo young man, as far as I can recall, it was you who just now invited her, wasn't it?" Wasabi gave a devious look.

Just as things were not good enough for Hiro as he was getting cornered off, Baymax, just in time spilled up all the beans. "Hiro's neurotransmitter level rises steadily along with a rapid heart rate whenever he is near Kanon." Hiro was freaked out. "Baymax, just shut up!" He hissed. "Increased neurotransmitter level?" Go Go gave a suspicious look. "Increased heart rate!" Said Honey excitedly, figuring out the matter. "When you are near Kanon?" chorused Fred and Wasabi. Finally realizing the matter all of them said in unison, "Hiro, you are in love!" Hiro slapped his forehead and then hid his face. "Indeed, you are in love." said Baymax.

 **-XXXXXXXXXXX-**

 **Well, that's it for the first chapter. The next chapter may not be updated before months, so please forgive me in advance. Please review.**

 **Regards**

 **Kana**


	2. Finding out Stuffs

**Author's Note**

 **Well, here is the next chapter. I am extremely sorry for the super late update. I know that it has been almost a year, but believe me it really was a difficult year for me with all the studies and exams so please forgive me everyone.**

 **I am really sorry. You all have my apologies here readers.**

 **Thanks to everyone for reviewing, following and favorite-ing my story. Anyways, please enjoy! ^_^**

 **Disclaimer: I don't owe Big Hero 6**

 **-XXXXXXXXXXX-**

 **Finding out stuffs**

 **-XXXXXXXXXXX-**

Hiro was tidying up his room. Usually his room was in a total mess, especially with his tech things. He did not want Kanon to have a bad impression about him. "All right. Everything in place. Hope the room is tidy enough. What do you say Baymax?" Baymax nodded.

Hiro looked up at his wall clock and gave a gasp. It was almost 10:30 a.m and Kanon would be here any minute. "Yikes! Gotta get myself ready!" said Hiro to himself and hurried towards the mirror and started to fix his hair. Right after a minute Hiro heard a few voices downstairs. "Oh no! She is here! Gotta go down. Come on buddy." Hiro nearly tripped off at the stairs but somehow managed to pull himself together. 

-xxxxxxxxxx-

"How are you dear? Seeing you after quite a while." "I'm fine Aunt Cass. How are you doing?" Aunt Cass was talking to Anita. Kanon was standing stiffly beside Anita. "This is my cousin, Kanon." She introduced Kanon to Aunt Cass. "Hello dear." Aunt Cass smiled at her. "I am Hiro's aunt."

Hiro came down the stairs to see Kanon there. He was just about to call her when he was suddenly surprised to see Kanon shot down to Aunt Cass's feet. Aunt Cass was equally taken aback when Kanon touched both her feet and put her hand over her head. Then she looked up at Aunt Cass and said, "I am Kanon Mitra. Nice to meet you auntie."

Anita smiled and said, "That's our way of younger people greeting the elder people." "Oh I see. Well, hope you have a nice time with Hiro here. She nodded. Then suddenly she looked up to see Hiro standing near the staircase. Her shy face suddenly beamed. She called him out, "Hi Hiro!"

Aunt Cass too looked up. "Oh Hiro you are here. Come on take your friend up to your room.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

"So here we are. This is my room." Hiro brought the girl up. Kanon looked around the room. "You really seem to be a super hero sort of a fan." She chuckled. "Well, you can somewhat say that. Why are you standing? Come on sit down." She nodded and then sat on his bed. he sat on the chair near his computer.

Hiro saw she was carrying a satchel. "Um Kanon, mind if I ask you something?" "Go no." "What is there in your bag?" "Oh this? There are a few personal stuff in it and my drawing books." She answered. "Really? Can I see them?" He asked. "Sure."

She had brought four of them. Hiro started looking through the books. She had mostly drawn anime. But they were really worth praising. And there were also a few sketches of some famous personalities. Hiro was really stunned.

"I say Kanon, your drawings are really awesome! You know you should either become an artist or a cartoonist." Hiro said. Kanon blushed. "Well thanks. Many say the same to me as well."

Then Kanon noticed the other side of the room with a Japanese screen partition. "That is…" Hiro looked at the direction she was looking at. "That…" Hiro said, "…was my brother's room."

"Tadashi was really great. He was always by my side, encouraging me. He always protected me. Looked after me. When I was three, our parents died. Aunt Cass looked after us since then. When I felt sad, helpless. Tadashi always looked after me. Whenever I was bullied, Tadashi was there to rescue me. He always showed me the right path. But now… he is not there anymore. But he has left a mark on me. I can never do anything wrong." Hiro said all these in a melancholic tone.

Then Hiro looked at Kanon and found tears in her eyes. He was astonished. "What happened Kanon? Why are you crying?" Kanon was caught off guard. She did not think Hiro would catch him. "Uh… no…no I am not… I am not crying." She wiped off her tears quickly.

It did not take Hiro much time to understand why she was crying. _She was really crying because what she heard about me!_ Hiro thought.

Just then Aunt Cass came into the room. "How are you two doing?" She asked. "Oh, just great Aunt Cass." Hiro answered. "I brought you two some snacks. Enjoy yourselves. And if you need something, don't feel shy dear, just ask me. Okay?" Aunt Cass smiled at Kanon. Kanon nodded her head returning her smile.

Aunt Cass went down. "Go on have them. It is all made in our café." Hiro tried to cheer her up. There were chocolate donuts, muffin and sandwiches.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

After having their snacks, they spent a lot of time in looking at Hiro's different inventions and a lot of funny things. She also got familiar with Baymax and really loved him. "You really are so sweet Baymax." She said him giving him a hug.

Soon it was lunch time and they were called down for having lunch.

For lunch they had rice, curry and Hiro's favorite chicken wings. "Rice is our national food. We have it daily. And so I really love to have it! You r food is really so delicious auntie." said Kanon while having her lunch. Aunt Cass was really happy with the girl.

After lunch, they went back to Hiro's room. It was about 02:00 p.m. "Well, sis will be coming and getting me at four." said Kanon. "Oh, I see. But you could have stayed a little longer." said Hiro with a vague hope of 'yes' from her. "Oh well, I would have liked to, but you see, I should spend some time with my sister as well. She will be free in the evening, so I can have some fun with her." explained Kanon. Hiro nodded. He perfectly understood what she meant.

Then suddenly Kanon said him, "Hey Hiro, I have been hearing about a superhero team here in San Fransokyo. They are called the Big Hero 6. Is it true that there is a superhero team here?"

Little did Kanon know that she was, at the moment, with the team leader. Hiro thought that maybe it would be better for him not to tell her the truth. "Uh… yes there is a superhero team. We… I mean they really help the people whenever they are in trouble."

"Wow!" Exclaimed Kanon. "I would really like to meet them! Real superheroes!" _Actually, you have already met the whole team._ Hiro thought. "Hey Hiro…" "Yes?" "Have you ever met them?" Now Hiro really didn't know what to answer. "W-Well no… I mean yes… I mean sort of… I guess…" he fumbled. Kanon seemed confused. "What's with the yes and no?" "Oh no no, I just meant to say that I didn't meet them personally, but yeah, I saw them… I guess." "Oh, I see."

-xxxxxxxxxx-

At four, Anita came to pick her up.

"Did you enjoy yourself Kanon?" Anita asked. "Oh yes really. I had a lot of fun with Hiro and Baymax." She said happily and smiled at Hiro. Hiro felt his heart skip a beat. He felt the blood through his cheeks and a tinge of pink formed on his cheeks.

"Well then see you on Monday Hiro. Bye!"

-xxxxxxxxxx-

That night, Hiro lay awake on his bed. He thought about Kanon. She was really a very shy girl yet friendly when open. She also seemed to be a very emotional girl and understood people's sadness.

Slowly Hiro fell asleep. He had a dream that Kanon was in trouble. She was shouting and calling for help and called out his name. Hiro, in his superhero suit, along with Baymax saved her from the danger.

Little did he know, that soon enough something like that would actually happen…

 **-XXXXXXXXXXX-**

 **And that's the second chapter for you all. And I am really very very sorry for that super late update. It is really very difficult to manage my studies and everything else together. I really don't know when I will be able to update the next chapter, but I promise you all that I will complete this story.**

 **Anyways. Please review.**

 **Regards**

 **Kana.**


	3. Meet the Big Hiro

**Author's Note**

 **Greetings readers! I know it's been a very long time since I have updated this story but I have promised I'll finish it so even if my updates are late I promise I will finish this story.**

 **Anyways, as you all know that Big Hero 6: The Animated Series has started and I'm just loving it! So I've thought of making a little modifications so as to fit in with the animated series. Though it's not going to be totally modified so please bear with it.**

 **Thanks to everyone who read, followed and gave favourites.**

 **Also I've being thinking of making a sequel to this story if it gets enough readers. Anyways won't take any more of your time. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't owe Big Hero 6.**

 **\--XXXXXXXXXXX--**

 **Meet the Big Hiro**

 **\--XXXXXXXXXXX--**

As Monday morning arrived Hiro was eager to go to college.

"Ok everything set." Hiro said to himself looking at the mirror and trying to flatten his hair. "Let's get going Baymax."

"Your heart rate seems to be elevated Hiro." Said Baymax.

"Oh yeah, if you think so then it's correct but please, just please don't mention it in front of the others again especially, not Kanon." Hiro warned Baymax. "Ok Hiro."

Hiro went down to the cafe to see the others sitting there. Aunt Cass was smiling and talking to them.

"Hey guys." Hiro greeted them. "Morning Hiro." Everyone chorused. "Oh good morning sweetheart." Aunt Cass greeted Hiro giving him a hug. "What would you like to have?" "I'd just like some toast and coffee Aunt Cass ." Hiro answered. "Be right there."

She quickly went up to the stall and brought him his breakfast. "There you go sweetie." "Thanks aunt Cass."

As Hiro took a sip of his coffee Wasabi said smuly, "She was just telling us how much you enjoyed with Kanon." Hiro choked onto his coffee and started coughing. "W...what?"

"Oh yes Hiro. I was telling them about Kanon. She is such a sweet girl really. So much like Anita. Only that she is much more shy than Anita." Said Aunt Cass.

"You seemed to be having your day, huh?" said Go Go blowing her bubble gum.

"She is really so sweet. She really is a lot like Anita! Only that she is a lot more shy. But that makes her all the more cute!" Said Honey Lemon cheerfully.

Hiro didn't say a word. He just sat quietly and had his breakfast and he could clearly feel his ears and his face growing hot. He knew it very well that other than aunt Cass (as she had no knowledge of it) the others were trying to tease him.

"Yes indeed. She really is a lovely girl." Said aunt Cass. "Also I was so happy to see Anita. Earlier she used to come to the cafe so often but she comes here so rarely now." Said aunt Cass, her voice feeling a little shaken.

Hiro couldn't help but notice the slightly shaken voice of aunt Cass.

\--xxxxxxxxxx--

On reaching college Hiro looked a little restless.

"What's the matter genius? Looking for someone?" Go Go asked in a teasing manner. "What? No I'm not looking for anyone."

"Oh ho! You are looking for Kanon aren't you?" asked Fred looking all smug. "No I'm not!" Hiro protested.

"Come on Hiro, we know it pretty well. You have a crush on her. So what's there to hide?" said Wasabi.

"Hey look! There is Anita! Anita! Hey Anita!" Honey Lemon called out to her as she noticed her.

"Oh Honey, Good morning." Anita walked up to the gang. They all saw that she was alone.

"Where is your sister Anita?" Honey Lemon asked her. "Oh Kanon. She is at my flat. She said she'll be coming after an hour or so." Anita answered. "Anyways, I have a class now and I must get going else I'll be late. See you guys later." Anita waved at them and left.

"Someone seems to feel a little down." Teased Wasabi. "Oh don't worry Hiro. She will come here after an hour or so." Giggled Honey Lemon.

"Guys please stop it!" Hiro was red with embarrassment. "Stop doing this. I have a class to attend therefore I have to go now." And with that Hiro quickly left.

\--xxxxxxxxxx--

After having two classes Hiro went to their college cafe where he found the gang only to see Anita looking annoyed.

"Hey what's the matter?" Hiro asked them as he approached them.

"I told that girl! I told her to come here soon but she never listens to me! I don't know what work she had that she couldn't do it later or do it here. I told her not to stay alone for long but she doesn't listens!" Anita shouted angrily.

"Calm down Anita. You just told she is on her way here. She is on the train. She'll be here within another hour." Honey Lemon tried to calm her down.

Hiro gave another questioning glance to which Go Go answered. "Kanon was supposed to be here an hour early but she decided to come a little later so Anita is getting all stressed out."

"Why are you getting so angry Anita? She'll turn up. She really could have..." But Hiro was cut off by Anita. "Hiro you don't understand. She doesn't lives in San Fransokyo so she doesn't knows all the roads or the routes or the trains. If she gets on the wrong train what is going to happen? I'm fed up with this girl!"

"Anita is right Hiro. She is too young and doesn't know her way properly. What will happen if..." But just then there was a loud breaking news alert on the T.V of the cafe. They all turned to see it.

"Breaking News! A train moving over a flyover bridge got partly derailed and is on the verge of crashing down. The police and the authorities are trying to reach to the people trapped inside it but it's too dangerous." The video of a train dangerously balancing between the derailed track and the bridge was being shown.

"Oh no!" Gasped Honey Lemon.

"NO!" Screamed Anita. "NO! NO! NO!" IT CAN'T BE!" Water began to stream down her eyes. "My little sister!" She collapsed into the ground. "She was boarding that train! NO!" She cried out loud.

Hiro almost felt his heart stop beating. "Guys... we have to go..." He said, "Now!"

\--xxxxxxxxxx--

The Big Hero 6 were rushing as fast as they could towards the site of accident.

Hiro was praying that they could reach in time. _Please! Please! Let anything not happen to her! Please!_

They reached just in time to stop the train from falling off.

Honey Lemon used her chemical balls to stop the train from falling off.

"Guys I've tried my best to hold it off but it won't work for long. The train is very heavy. Go get to the commuters fast!"

Wasabi slashed of the gates while the rest of them helped the commuters to get to a safe place. But Hiro was worked up. He did not find Kanon in any of the compartments

"She is not anywhere in here. Where is she?!"

Then he remembered they didn't check the last compartment. "Guys I'm going to check the last compartment. Please work out here without me for the timing. Come on Baymax, you need to break the door open."

"Hiro wait a moment . We are almost done here. The impact of breaking the door could cause the train to fall off."

But Hiro wasn't listening. He headed straight to the last compartment along with Baymax.

"Baymax, Rocket fist!" Baymax launched his rocket fist and broke open the door. "Good job buddy! Now wait here till I call for you. Hiro jumped into the compartment but didn't notice the train shake. As he landed into the compartment, he noticed one figure crouching under a seat who instantly looked up at him.

Hiro was extremely relieved to see it was Kanon. Her face was tear stained.

"Big Hero 6!" She exclaimed in a broken voice.

"Don't worry. Stay put. I'm coming for you." Hiro ran towards her but the train shook vigorously. "Wait... what?"

"It's gonna fall off. It's taken too much of impact. It can't stand any longer!" Kanon cried.

"Don't worry I'm coming to you." Hiro made a dash and pulled her out from under the seat.

The train began to shake uncontrollably. "Come on we have to move!" Kanon gave him a shocked look. But Hiro was to worried to notice it. Hiro pulled her along with him towards the door. Just as they were about to reach it the train jerked and started to fall off, the duo crashed on the wall of the falling train.

Kanon screamed with fear while Hiro tightly embraced her and just started to call for Baymax when the healthcare robot flew in swiftly and pulled the two out to safety and flew out.

The empty train fell off the bridge but Honey Lemon prevented it from causing any explosion.

Baymax flew off high along with Hiro and Kanon. Kanon was still cringed with fear and clutched onto Hiro tightly.

"Hey, it's all right now. You are safe. Are you hurt?" He asked her gently.

Kanon looked straight at him, tears still streaming down her face. "Hiro. It's you! It's really you! You are the leader of the Big Hero 6!"

Hiro was stunned. He wasn't expecting this.

"How did you know it is me?" He blurted out. "It's just so obvious." Kanon smiled. "I mean you look so clearly obvious." She said in her broken voice. She was smiling at him widely. "Thank you for saving my life. For a moment I thought I'd die." She said still clutching onto him.

Hiro could feel his cheeks go hot again. He kept his embrace steady on her even though he felt awkward.

They finally landed down and the two let go off each other awkwardly. There was a moment of silence then Kanon asked looking at Baymax, "Is that... Baymax?" "Yes." Said Hiro.

Soon enough the team gathered around and looking closely Kanon realised who the other team members were.

"Miss Honey! Miss Go Go! Mr. Fred and Mr. Wasabi!" Her mouth fell open. So did the others.

"How did you realise it was us?" asked Honey Lemon looking stunned. Kanon laughed nervously, "Well I'm actually surprised that no one has yet realised that it is you guys who are actually the Big Hero 6."

They looked at each other uncomfortably. As if Kanon understood what they might say next, she hurriedly said, "Oh, don't worry I'll not tell anyone about your secret identity. Not even sis Anita. Please just don't give me some kind of a forgetful potion to make me forget everything."

"Forgetful potion?" said Go Go giving a questioning glance. "I mean if you people might be able to brew something like that." Kanon flushed a little. "Please, believe me. I promise not to tell a single soul."

Hiro was willing to trust her 100 percent. "Maybe we can trust her with our secret. What do you guys say?"

At once, everyone looked smugly at Hiro. Hiro flushed a little.

"Well, maybe Hiro is right. We can trust her." Said Wasabi. "Yup! Kanon is really a girl who can be trusted. So you can keep our secret Kanon." Honey Lemon smiled.

"Yeahhhhh! Just like the superhero comics! One person among the friends who knows the identities of the superheroes!" Exclaimed Fred excitedly.

"And just stop addressing us with Miss and Mister. It's bothersome." Said Go Go.

Kanon smiled at all of them and nodded. Then she looked at Hiro and smiled widely, "I promise to keep Big Hero 6 identity a secret." Hiro felt his heart skip a beat.

 **\--XXXXXXXXXXX--**

 **So that's it folks! Chapter three done. Also I have a good new for you. I'll be updating more sooner now than before. I'll be giving notice again to when I'll not be able to give updates due to exams but for now you can expect the next chapter next month.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Please give reviews.**

 **Regards**

 **Kana**.


	4. Deepening the Bonds

**Author's Note**

 **Hello readers! How are you all doing? As promised I've updated the story sooner. I hope you all are gonna like this new chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, following and giving favourites to my story. Without further delay I present the next chapter to you. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't owe Big Hero 6.**

 **\--XXXXXXXXXXXX--**

 **Deepening the Bonds**

 **\--XXXXXXXXXXXX--**

After the train accident Anita was extremely relieved to see her sister safe and sound. She cried on seeing her safe and also scolded her.

But the best thing that could have happened with Kanon was that now she knew who the heroes were and was glad to be into the secret.

Over the next two days she spent a lot of time with the gang especially Hiro.

"You seem to enjoy yourself with Hiro, Honey and the others huh?" Anita asked Kanon. "Yup! Those guys are really awesome! Even though they are all older than me, other than Hiro, they really are all very friendly with me." Kanon said cheerfully. "You really have opened up with them much more faster than you do with other people. Well, seems like you have forgotten your dear sis getting new friends huh." Anita said in mocking sad voice.

"Don't be ridiculous sis! Of course I haven't forgotten you! I just like to spend time with them when you are busy." Kanon pouted. Anita laughed. "I know that my little sissy. In fact it's good that you are able to socialise with people. You seemed to have become good friends with Hiro." "Yup! He is really a genius guy. And also very friendly and kind." Kanon grinned.

"I know. He can be reckless sometimes but he is really a good boy... somewhat like Tadashi..." Anita's voice tailed off. "Anyways, I must get going. I have a class now. See you after two hours. See if any of the guys are free or just go on a tour around the institute. You have the special permission anyways. Ok bye." "Bye sis."

Anita left waving her goodbye. Kanon stood motionlessly for a few moments wondering what to do. Then she took her phone out of her pocket and searched for a number and called.

The phone rang for a few moments then the person on the other side picked up the phone.

"Hey Kanon!"

"Hey Hiro! Do you have classes now or are you free?"

"I finished a class just now and I don't have any more classes in another three hours. Are you here now?"

"Yeah, I just arrived and I have nothing to do. Anita has classes for two hours now."

"Just come to my lab then. I'll be there along with Baymax."

"Okay then."

\--xxxxxxxxxxxx--

The door of Hiro's lab opened. He looked up to see Kanon.

"Oh, it's you Kanon. Come on in." Kanon shut the door behind her and entered the lab. Hiro was doing something in his desktop. "Are you busy Hiro? Then I'll be coming later." "Oh no. It's fine. I was just catching up with something. Can you wait for a minute?" "Sure."

Baymax was there in the lab too as usual with Hiro. "Hi Baymax." "Hello Kanon."

Kanon loitered around the lab, curiously looking at all the robotic stuffs. "Some things are still same here as they were when Tadashi was here." Kanon said absent mindedly.

Hiro shot his head up, "What?" "I mean... according to... sis... sis's description of Tadashi's lab." Kanon said her voice faltering a little. "She often told me about the different labs here." "Well, of course. She did come to Tadashi's lab sometimes for help. She used to come to the cafe often earlier but now she rarely comes." Hiro said a little confused.

"Well, actually..." Kanon lowered her voice. "There is something l'd like to tell you, only if you promise not to tell anyone about it." "Go on." Said Hiro in a low voice shutting his desktop moving towards her.

"Is it ok for Baymax to hear it?" Kanon asked hesitantly. "Yes of course." "Ok then. But please make sure no one else comes to know it." Kanon said quietly. "For sure."

"Well, you see... the thing is that... actually..."

But at the precise moment the door of Hiro's lab opened sharply. Both Hiro and Kanon turned towards the door. Hiro knew who this person was. It was Karmi. And as usual she eyed Hiro with suspicion.

"Well, couldn't really expect you anywhere else. You see, unfortunately I'm here to remind you..." However, Karmi suddenly noticed the other girl standing in the lab, with a confused expression.

"Who are you? I don't remember seeing you in SFIT before?" Karmi asked her.

"Oh no, I'm not a student here. I'm here as a guest visitor with special permission." Said Kanon waving her ID card around her neck. "I'm Anita's cousin. I hope you know her?" Kanon said in a shy and stiff manner.

"Oh of course, everyone knows her. If you are here for a visit then what are you doing in this nitwit's lab. You should visit the other places." Hiro made a face at Karmi for calling him a nitwit.

"What are you interested in?" Karmi asked her. "Biology." Kanon answered a little perplexed by her approach towards Hiro.

"Really! Then you should come to my lab for sure. I'm a biotech student." Said Karmi excitedly seeing a student with the same interest as her. "Oh wow! I'll surely visit your lab. What is your name?" "Oh I'm Karmi. And what's your name?" "I am Kanon."

The last thing that Hiro wanted to happen was for Kanon to hang out with Karmi and getting his image down by Karmi. He frowned at Karmi for giving her expert opinion to Kanon.

"Karmi, maybe you should stop bossing around here. She is my guest so I'll know how to welcome her."

"She isn't your private property and besides she likes biology so she will understand my research better than you. And," Karmi narrowed her eyes at him, " Maybe you are forgetting something Hiro Hamada. You owe me some chores!"

Hiro gulped. _Damn! I forgot about that!_ "Can't you wait for another day for that. You know..." "I'll not wait for even a second do you get it! You caused a mess in my lab three days ago and you are asking for more time! I cleaned up all that mess you made by your stupid inventions so you are going to do all my chores for the next hour and a half!" Karmi stormed.

"What and leave Kanon alone?" Hiro questioned. "You don't have to worry about that. I'll take care of her and I'm sure she'll be far more interested in my stuffs than yours." Karmi made a proud and superior expression to which Hiro scowled.

\--xxxxxxxxxxx--

While Hiro ran errands and did chores for Karmi, she showed Kanon her research.

"Wow, it's really great Karmi. For real, you research on these virus samples. It's really amazing! And you really put stickers on all these. It looks so cute." Kanon said. "Yup. Don't you think it's cute? But unlike you, there are some people who don't understand the significance of biology or like cute things." Karmi looked at Hiro from the corner of her eyes.

Hiro knew that Karmi meant him. He frowned.

Kanon figured out whom she meant. "Well, I don't think it's like that. People doing research in their own field feel more comfortable with their work. You might not feel very comfortable with robotics yourself."

"Well, maybe you are right... but Hiro is still very bothersome. And I don't like the way he crushes on me." Said Karmi.

On hearing that, Hiro swore under his breath. Kanon gave a shocked look at Hiro on hearing what Karmi told. Hiro gestured her telling her that it was not true.

"I only like one guy and he is really the best. Captain Cutie. Oh he is so cute and amazing! I really love him!" Karmi said excitedly and blushed.

"Who is Captain Cutie?" Kanon asked confused. "Oh of course you wouldn't know would you. There is a superhero team in San Fransokyo called the Big Hero 6 who help people when they are in trouble and fight evil people. Their captain is Captain Cutie and he is really great." Karmi said breathlessly.

"Do you mean Hi... I mean you mean the guy with the purple suit?" Kanon asked. "Yes him! But how did know them?" And briefly Kanon told her about how she was victim of the train accident and how she was rescued by the leader of the Big Hero 6.

"Really? That must have been scary. But you were saved by Captain Cutie. That was really great. You know he knows me personally and has rescued me several times. Ohhh!" Karmi said dreamily.

Kanon was trying hard not to laugh. She understood the fact that Karmi wasn't fond of Hiro at all yet unknowingly she was crushing on him, that is his alter ego.

"I do agree that he is awesome."

\--xxxxxxxxxxx--

After going back to Hiro's lab Kanon laughed uncontrollably.

"Oh my goodness! She has a crush on you at the same time she doesn't likes you. How is that even possible? Oh goodness! How come she didn't recognise you?"

"I don't know that. And I think it's better that way." Hiro sighed.

"And... do you really have a crush on her?" Kanon asked her a little hesitantly.

"No I don't! It's her fantasy. I don't know why she likes to make up such things. Just because I tried to be friendly with her she thought I have a crush on her. This is really distressing. She even writes fanfiction about the Big Hero 6 and how she is the heroine and how I'm in love with her! Oh I really hate it! It's really not good." Hiro complained.

"I can't judge her for writing fanfictions. I write anime fanfictions myself." Said Kanon. "It's about anime. And I don't think writing fanfiction about anime matters much but she writes fanfiction about us! And she is writing all things wrong about me! I mean, she is my friend and all that is okay. But I definitely don't crush on her." Hiro groaned.

"So do you have a crush on somebody?" Kanon asked him.

Hiro suddenly felt his cheeks growing hot. "Umm... uhhh... actually... till date... I don't... I don't have a crush on anybody." He lied.

"Really?" "Yeah."

"And you?" "Huh?"

"Do you like anyone Kanon?" Hiro asked her.

"Nope. Not on real people. But I have a number of anime crushes."

Both of them laughed.

And as for Hiro, he seemed somewhat glad that her crushes were only anime characters.

 **\--XXXXXXXXXXXX--**

 **So this is it for the 4th chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Also I have noticed a thing that no one really reviews or comments on my story. Is it really that bad? I'm not able to understand what all of you reader's think about the story so please give reviews on my story guys, I need a better understanding of it.**

 **That's all I have to say. Please review.**

 **Regards**

 **Kana**


End file.
